Big Time Minnesota Christmas
by Serenity Kills
Summary: Katie and Big Time Rush are in Minnesota for Christmas! One-Shot Jatie!


**I got this idea to make this one-shot when I watched the Big Time Rush one-hour episode. I was like "You know what, I'll make a fanfic of what Christmas would be like in Minnesota!" and then this one-shot of James and Katie was born. Also, in this fanfic, Katie is 16 while Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos are 18 or 19 so it'll be like awesome and stuff.. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, sadly. If I did, James would be with Katie, Logan would confess he liked Camille, Jo and Kendall would have the bestest relationship ever, and Carlos would an unlimited supply of corn dogs :P**

"Talking,"

Lyrics

_'Thoughts,'_

(Character's Comment..)

**(Authoress's Note)**

* * *

Big Time Minnesota Christmas

Normal POV

Small specks of snow slowly fell to the snowy ground. Children of all ages were outside: making snow angels, snowmen, or having a snowball fight. A teenage boy cheered as he ran into the falling snow and fell to the ground, rolling around. Another teenage boy came running and lifted his head and opened his mouth wide, awaiting the snowflakes to land in his mouth. Then, a brown haired boy came running behind him and had his hands on his head, screaming as the snow landed on his precious hair. A blond long haired boy followed behind him, with a brown haired female walking next to him. The blond boy shook his head as he saw what his friends were doing.

"Idiots," He mumbled.

"I totally agree with you." The brunette said.

The brunette left to calm down the brown haired boy, leaving the blond boy behind. The brunette pounced on the brown haired man's back and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Katie!" He whined. "Now my outfit is all wet!"

The brown haired boy's outfit was black skinny jeans, black boots, a plaid white and blue shirt, and a big bulky jacket onto of it all. She shook her head and laughed as he swiped at his pants, seeing water starting to appear near his knees.

"James, shut up! It's not that wet!" Katie yelled.

"It's really wet!" James shouted, pointing to the drenched knee spots.

"It's just your knees, you'll live." Katie patted James' back.

"What if my knee's freeze?" James asked.

"Sucks for you then."

James pouted and, out of no where, Katie brought her arms up to hug him. James hugged her back immediately-already starting to shiver from the cold.

"LOGAN! CARLOS!"

"EEP! RUN! CARLOS, KENDALL'S CATCHING UP!"

Logan and Carlos ran passed Katie and James, fear present in their eyes. Kendall stopped running when he reached Katie and James, bent down panting for air. He looked at Katie and James and his eyebrows were raised in confusion.

"Is something happening here...?" He asked.

"No!" blushed Katie and James. "Nothings happening!"

"Okay.." Kendall slowly said. "Anyway, LOGAN AND CARLOS GET YOUR ASS'S OVER HERE!"

James and Katie heard screams of "Run!" from far away-from Carlos and Logan. Kendall ran towards the noise, leaving Katie and James to shake their head at their childish behavior.

"Should we go save Carlos and Logan from Kendall's wrath?" asked Katie.

"Nah," said James. "they'll live."

"Okay." Katie said.

"Let's go back home," said James.

"Alright," agreed Katie.

As James and Katie walked towards the Knight residence, Katie had her head placed on James' shoulder and James had his head on top of hers. The warmth from their bodies combined with each other and they enjoyed the heat. Then, they arrived at the Knight's- slightly covered- house. James' and Katie's boots trudged up the small steps and they opened the door and immediately sat down on the light-brown, small, comfy couch. They turned on the regular sized television and put on Sonny with a Chance; Christmas special. They spent the whole half an hour cuddling and laughing at the comedy shown. Then, out of no where, the television flashed off- so did the cable- and the door opened with a slam and they saw Carlos, Kendall, and Logan.

"Hey guys," Kendall, Logan, and Carlos said in unison. "Whatcha doin'?"

"We were watching the So Random holiday special, but I guess the weather made the television go out," Katie said.

"Aw!" whined Carlos. "I wanted to watch Sponge bob Square pants!"

"I wanted to watch iCarly!" said Logan.

"I want to open presents!" exclaimed Kendall.

"Why didn't we do that before...?" asked Carlos.

"Probably because Momma Knight wasn't here." James said.

"Sucks she had to go to grandmas and leave us to defend for ourselves." said Katie.

"Yeah," agreed Kendall, Logan, and Carlos.

"Anyway.. Let's open the presents!" yelled James.

"Yeah!" shouted Katie, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan.

They all rushed to the small Christmas tree and grabbed one present each from the tree.

"Carlos! Open yours first!" they all screamed.

"Alright, alright." said Carlos.

On the present, it said:

To: Carlos  
From: Freakin' Sexy Ass Kendall, Your sister from another mister Katie, The most awesomest friend ever James, and School Person Logan! :)

He tore the wrapping paper from the present and gasped in excitement. It was.. a new hockey helmet!

"Aw..." He started tearing up. "Thanks guys!"

"Your welcome," they said.

Carlos hugged them all.

"Next present," Kendall said. "Logan, open yours."

"Okay." He said.

On Logan's present, it said:

To: Logan- AKA Nerdd:)  
From: Your bestie Katie, The -soon to be- face of Cuda James, The hockey person Carlos, and the coolest person alive Kendall.  
PS: Hope you like it, science nerd.

Logan ripped the wrapping paper off and gaped at the present. It was a new, brand new, limited edition, microscope! Logan smiled brightly at his friends.

"Thanks guys!"

"Your welcome, Logie!"

"Alright.." Katie started. "Kendall, open your present!"

On Kendall's present, it said:

To: Kendall- AKA Ken-dork  
From: Your Lil Sis xD, Jamesy, Carlitos, and Logie :D

Kendall didn't say anything, but tore off the wrapping paper from his gift and grinned. It was a new hockey stick.

"I needed a new one.. Thanks guys!"

"Your welcome, Ken-dork!"

Kendall pouted. "Next gift, James!"

On James' present, it said:

To: James- AKA Jamesy, Jamie, Conceited  
From: The beautiful girl named Katie, Hockey Helmet Dude Carlos, The Nerd Logan, and The Eyebrows 'Monster' Kendall

James didn't waste any time on taking the wrapping paper off and giggled like a school girl. James' gift was a bunch of Cuda man spray and Cuda shampoo.

"I love you guys," stated James.

"You too, dude."

"And lastly, Katie."

On Katie's Present, it said:

To: Katie AKA- Little Sister, Little Miss Fro-Frah, Princess Katie, Angel, Kat  
From: The most handsome person alive James, Your big bro Kendall, Your brotha from anotha motha Carlos, Your buddy Logan

Katie slowly took off the wrapping paper off. Instead of one present, there were two-one smaller than the other. Katie opened the bigger one and it was.. a make-up box! Then, she opened the small one. Inside of the small present, was a Kay's white diamond heart necklace. She took the necklace out of the box and a note fell. She picked up the note, and it said:

Katie Knight, will you be my girlfriend?

-James

She forgot her brother, Logan, and Carlos were there and she ran straight from James, and placed a kiss right on his lips. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

James smiled and kissed her back.

This was the bestest Christmas Big Time Rush and Katie have ever had before.

* * *

**End! I hope you guys liked it, and Happy Early Christmas!**

**Review? :)**


End file.
